Simple Taboo
by TheSpangerArmada
Summary: Being in jail bites.. Unless you've got an adorably sexy cop there to bust you out Prisoner!Prussia/Cop!Japan


**Yaoi AU Fanfiction**

Written by Author A  
Prussia x Japan

A requested AU fanfiction from a friend.

Rated for Sexual themes  
Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia or anything related to it.

* * *

The Japanese man had always admired the albino's looks, his 'don't fuck with me' attitude...and even now, his vigor. "Nn…Gilbert..harder…." He mumbled out in English, doing his best to keep the language foreign to him on his tongue as the prisoner behind him pounded into him from behind the bars that held him back otherwise."I..I'll control…this…Kiku.." The other behind him said between thrusts, one hand held on the hips of the jailer against the bars before him, and the other around his neck. Kiku gasped out as the hand around his neck applied pressure…not nearly enough to injure him, he knew, but to hold him from getting away. Not that he could nor wanted to anyways…his own wrist was handcuffed to the bars behind him, and only Gilbert held the key.

A part of him wondered where he had went wrong, but now he couldn't stop….the painful bulge in his tight uniform pants threatened to make his vision fuzzy with want of release...but he knew it wouldn't happen. He was addicted to this male…plain and simple. And as his voice carried out in the empty cells around them, his legs nearly gave in as the albino behind him let out a moan, signaling his release before pulling away and fixing his composure and orange jumpsuit before freeing the Japanese man's wrist, sending him collapsing to the floor in a heap. Kiku could only gasp out in discomfort as he stood up shakily against the nearby wall, watching Gilbert look him over with a smirk. Of course, he hadn't got to finish himself…and he'd have to relieve the pressure in one of the bathroom stalls soon. "Now that you've gotten what you want…you're going to put in a recommendation for my parole, right?" Gilbert asked as he leaned against the side of his cell with arms crossed, expression completely satisfied. "I….I will see what I can do…"  
Kiku hissed as he fixed his own clothing, not daring to make eye contact as he left without another word, heading to the bathroom with only the slightest bit of a limp.

It wasn't a moment after the ravenette had finished relieving himself that his head lulled back to the side of the stall where he sighed, again wondering where he had went wrong. It had been a normal day like any other when he had first met him...the young German fighting out in the prison yard with a shank made out of nothing less than a sharpened chicken bone and a discarded paper clip. He had to hand it to the male's ingenuity….while clever, it had protected him from the sexual advances of a large inmate…but also landed him in solitary confinement as he had slit the larger male's throat (though it didn't kill him)…and who other than Kiku himself had been the one assigned to look after and guard the inmate from any further attack or escape. Not that anyone in their right minds would want to have such a job, but it was the least he could get, being a fresh law enforcement officer just off the line.

It had started out as stories. Stories the German would tell himself, songs he would sing or hum, to take his mind off of the darkness and loneliness that surrounded him in the narrow space…and like a guilty pleasure, the ravenette had listened outside the door, ear pressed to the cold metal as he took in hungrily just about everything he could understand…the things that were not in German. And when he had been transferred out of the cell and into his usual one, Kiku had requested a transfer to walk the nightly watch around that floor…and taken upon himself extra duties to help walk the prisoners out to their daily activities. Small talk had happened then, just the occasional glance and harsh word to get back in line…but it was never enough. Guiltily, the Japanese man had wanted more…and so it was a time in particular when his fascination with the most unique man in the jail had gotten him in trouble…and also saved his life.

Since then, he had made a deal with the albino German… Kiku would protect him from the law, and Gilbert…would protect him from the other inmates as long as his needs were satisfied. And so it was. Weeks of a platonic relationship that had quickly turned into something more behind closed interrogation room doors, a sick need to be satisfied and filled by other male's cock nagged at him constantly since the first time of 'satisfying' his accomplice…and he had to tell himself daily that what they had was nothing more than a quick and easy way to get laid…something that was hard to accomplish in prison mutually. But the thought was hard to leave his mind that since he had started watching him; Kiku had began falling for him... He never had thought he was gay or bisexual beforehand. Not that his body seemed to particularly mind it, however.

Still, the ravenette hardened his features once more as he got dressed again, exiting the police privileged stall with a clear mind as he headed back to work. An idea was forming in his head as he left…Gilbert had seen the last of his easy life in this place…he needed to be taught a lesson before it was too late…so many recommendations and minor edits to the albino's behavior was putting Kiku and Gilbert at risk... Kiku's job – and maybe his life- was on the line if he was found out, and Gilbert's court date was coming up soon. Something would have to be done to show who was in control..or at least..that they were equals. He couldn't stand any longer of being taken for granted, and giving Gilbert a taste of his own medicine at the very least, might get the job done…and his feelings across. The ravenette gulped at the last thought before sighing. There was so much to do before his plan could come to action.

* * *

"Is that too tight?" The ravenette asked as he licked his lips, looking over the male before him as he finished tightening his restraints. Gilbert had been told that he had to do it for the initial questioning…that he would be joined by a colleague to ask about the afternoon's cafeteria fight, where a man had been stabbed and was now in intensive care. Two pairs of handcuffs had been used to hold the German down to the interrogation chair, and a blindfold had been tied around his eyes. The extra handcuffs and the blindfold were his own personal touch, of course. "No…maybe. What's up? Am I in trouble or something? You know you've got to get me out, right?"

"I said I would see what I can do…but you're a dangerous criminal, Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said in a sultry voice as he went to the door, locking it. Hearing the door lock, the male in the chairs sudden look of confusion had the smaller man's ego feeling higher than it had been in awhile. "…Kiku?" He said nothing as he approached Gilbert with a blush that he was glad the other could not see, and began to strip. As the last bit of clothing fell to the ground and the albino's questions went quiet, the ravenette took a deep breath before putting his usual hard demeanor –outside of Gilberts view, usually—and walked over to him with a confident strut, heels that he had managed to smuggle in clicking on the concrete beneath. The removal of his clothes had revealed black, store-bought lingerie; a tight and revealing fit to his form, all the way down to the garter that adorned his thigh. And he felt completely ridiculous, if naughty, for wearing it. Especially for someone he knew he had no business even wanting to seduce.

"Kiku…" Gilbert's voice came again, this time more concerned as the Japanese man leaned down, unzipping the others jumpsuit from head to toe, and ran a finger down his chest. "Yes?" He said with a smirk of his own as the German shivered underneath him, mouthing an inaudible question before the jailer moved down to the others prison issued boxers and seized his member, causing the other to gasp. "..what..?"

"Today…we play by my rules." He said near sweetly as he straddled the others knees, releasing the growing erection to stroke at it playfully, taking his time until the appendage had hardened and was dripping in his hands. Gilbert could only pant out at this new development, one he certainly had never expected as his hips moved involuntarily into the others appealing movements until his mind was clouded over with lust, and the need to simply fuck. "A..ah…"

"Does it hurt?" Kiku said as he watched the others expressions, waiting for the right time to remove his blindfold as he moved forward, letting out a moan at his own growing erection as his ass pressed into the others hips. "F..fuck…what are you.." A finger went to the German's lips as the other quieted him, instantly making Gilbert freeze as he felt soft, gentle lips to his neck before he was met with teeth. The ravenette did not stop, lips and teeth meeting his neck and the shell of his ear, until the albino was writhing beneath him at his very breath, body struggling wildly to be free from his restraints. It was then, and only then did the jailer untie the blindfold to meet the others glistening red eyes that devoured him hungrily as they looked him over.

"Dressed up and everything..." He commented before Kiku let an unamused look come to his features before clawing down the others chest, satisfied at the wince of pain. "Quiet." The simple word seemed to hold power as Gilbert glowered at him, and a slight, sadistic smile came over Kiku's features before he lifted himself ever so slightly, teasing at the others throbbing erection that was pressed solidly at his own entrance. "Your eyes say you want it." "Your body wants it more." The inmate challenged, breaking the momentary silence as he watched the man before him like a hawk, until the ravenette decided to take control of the situation once more, and positioned himself before lowering upon the others cock. "Nn..ah.." Kiku let out a satisfied moan as he licked his lips, moving into the others lap as Gilbert desperately attempted to thrust back.

"N…not so fast…" He said as he pressed down, gasping out as his prostate was hit, clawing down the albino's chest once again. "I..I won't let you come….until I do." Feeling like the whole act was rather pointless, of course, Gilbert could only growl as he thrusted up into the other anyways, extracting a gasp as Kiku wrapped both hands around the others neck and squeezed, taking his breath away. "When I say you can…you may." The stern reply came as the other lifted and impaled himself once again upon his member, driving Gilbert nuts as he tugged on the cuffs that bound him, determined to do as he pleased to the body of the male before him.

He felt like the process went on incredibly too long before Kiku pulled away, standing up with a quiver from the absence of something inside him to unlock the albino's restraints…before walking over to the nearby interrogation table to gather his clothes. "There…you're free to go." He said near innocently. He himself knew that Gilbert wouldn't fall for it, and instead would try to take what he wanted…like all inmates seemed to be, he was hasty. And sure enough, the German leapt from the chair, pinning the man to the table with his arms twisted behind his back before a short growl came to his ears. "..May I?" He said with a short chuckle before lifting the other and about to enter him as Kiku pressed back, a growl of his own challenging Gilbert back. "Let me face you." He said as the other complied. "Just this once."

Several moans escaped both of their lips as the two were locked in a heap of passion, the best one that, in Kiku's opinion, had ever happened between the two of them before. Lips angrily pressed against each other, teeth tore at lips and skin before sounds of sweet pain met the air, and by the time they were both calling out in ecstasy from the movement and friction between them, they had collapsed on top of each other. For a moment, the ravenette could pretend that they were little more than fuck buddies as he ran his fingers through the others soft, white hair while he gathered his strength. The lingerie was ruined and nearly ripped to shreds then…but well worth the price he had paid to buy it as he took off the rest of it to get dressed once again as Gilbert worried over his own appearance.

"…Gilbert." He said as he looked over his shoulder, adjusting the button up shirt adorned over his body, just barely covering his lower regions as he got dressed. "..Y…yeah, what is it?" The other said, not daring to look back between the blush on his face that said he had clearly liked the experience. He wouldn't be one to forget it so soon.

"Your court date is tomorrow."

"I know."

"I…Gambatte kudasai."

"What?"

"Good luck."

"Hey….thanks." The other male said with a slight smile as he turned to look at the Japanese man. He knew if Kiku hadn't been there to help him, that he would've never have been able to get out of that place…though he knew the deal hadn't been completely settled yet. Walking over, Gilbert grabbed the others face before giving him a light kiss on the lips –turning the Japanese man a new shade of pink he had never seen before—and grinned.

"That'll be your payment for today. Care to walk me to my cell?"

"Y-you westerners are too hasty…let me get dressed."

"No problem. You know…you're actually kind of cute when you blush."

"L..let's get you back before they notice you are missing."

* * *

"Yo! West! It's good to see you~" Gilbert said to the rather stoic blonde as he came to pick him up from the prison, not looking happy at all. "Don't make a mess and get in the car…we're leaving." "Aww, so soon?" He said as he patted his brother on the shoulder, before climbing in the vehicle. Kiku could only stare out the side of the window as they both left, fingers to his lips as he remembered that one last kiss. Keeping natural had been the hardest part about their relationship….to say that the cop had fallen in love with the robber was taboo. And as Kiku watched, one final time as Gilbert left, he couldn't help but sigh. He couldn't admit it to him when they had been alone... And he never would have the chance again.

"Ikanaide…"

* * *

There ya go! R&R~


End file.
